Bellatrix Lestrange
Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) also known as Bella, was a cousin of Sirius Black, sister of Narcissa Malfoy, and aunt to Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks. She was extremely loyal to Lord Voldemort and one of the few female Death Eaters. She was married to Rodolphus Lestrange who was also a Death Eater. Description Bellatrix was a tall woman with sleek black hair, a thin mouth, heavily lidded eyes, pale skin, and the good looks and bearing common from members of the Black family. History Early Life Bellatrix was born in 1951 to Cygnus and Druella Black, she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin house. She eventually married Rodolphus Lestrange, and when Voldemort first rose to power, she and her husband joined the Death Eaters. Time in Azkaban Bellatrix and Rodolphus fought in the First War on the side of Voldemort, and after the Dark Lord's fall Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters (including Barty Crouch Jr.) captured Alice and Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix using the Cruciatus Curse tortured the two into insanity. Bellatrix and her associates were eventually captured and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. Second War When Voldemort returned in 1994, he stated that the Lestranges were among the most faithful members of his inner circle, and on January 1996 Bellatrix was one of the many Death Eaters that escaped from Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. Bellatrix was one of the Death Eaters who participated in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, during the battle, she fought with and defeated two Aurors (Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt) in one-on-one duels, she also killed Sirius Black by knocking him through the Veil in the Death Chamber. It was clear that, given the chance she would have enjoyed torturing Neville Longbottom. She eventually fled from the battle by was subdued by Harry Potter, while dulling Potter,Voldemort appeared as did Dumbledore mouments later. Bellatrix was pinned to the floor by the statue of a Witch while her master fought with Dumbledore, Voldemort after trying to possess Harry, fleed taking Bellatrix with him as he Disapparated. Later in July 1996, Bellatrix accompanied her sister Narcissa Malfoy to the house of Severus Snape at Spinner's End. Once there after interrogating Snape, Snape surprised Bellatrix by having her to bind him and Narcissa with an Unbreakable Vow to assist Draco. Personality Bellatrix was franticly loyal to Voldemort, and one his cruelest Death Eaters. She took delight in the sufferings of others, and had a great distrust of Snape. She believed that her loyalty was demonstrated by her time in Azkaban, and believed that she was Voldemort’s most trusted follower. Bellatrix also had some skill in Occlumency as she instructed Draco in the art in order to aid her nephew in his plan. She is belived by some to be unbalanced or insane and a bit paranoid. She also seems easily distracted when riled and had a fierce and dangerous temper. Family tree Trivia *Originally, Helen McCrory was going to play the role of Bellatrix but she was replaced due to pregnancy by Helena Bonham Carter who played Bellatrix in the film version of Order of the Phoenix. *The House elf Kreacher has a great fondness for Bellatrix. *With her taste for cruelty and her seemingly obsessive devotion to Voldemort, the character of Bellatrix Lestrange, like that of Dolores Umbridge, is a powerful reminder to readers that evil is not limited to one gender. Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Bellatrix